<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wish to see you with a hundred eyes by martian_lizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315036">I wish to see you with a hundred eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_lizard/pseuds/martian_lizard'>martian_lizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Poetry, ethari is Tired (tm), general sappiness, runaan doesn't know what feelings are, runaan is a MESS, runaan is a dweeb, secret admirers, this is set when they're fifteen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_lizard/pseuds/martian_lizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рунаан пытается укротить свои чувства, но проигрывает в неравной схватке, а у Этари появляется тайный поклонник.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wish to see you with a hundred eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564208">i wish to see you with a hundred eyes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshells/pseuds/bombshells">bombshells</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От автора:<br/>Название фанфика взято из любовной поэмы Руми "В поисках тебя". Невероятно милое стихотворение, очень советую прочитать его. Кстати, многие произведения этого автора подходят под Рунаари.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рунаан в свои пятнадцать на голову превосходил сверстников почти по всем параметрам, и на уме у него были одни только тренировки.<br/>
Другие эльфы были счастливы, дурачась друг с другом, устраивая глупые розыгрыши и начиная не совсем интеллектуальные споры, но Рунаан всегда от них отличался. Он был полон решимости стать лучшим ассасином среди эльфов лунной тени и потому всегда выкладывался по полной, не давая себе ни единой поблажки. А все отвлекающие факторы игнорировались с завидным упорством.<br/>
Одним из таких факторов являлись вездесущие сплетни. Серебряная Роща была совсем не большой деревенькой, и каждый знал почти все о других ее жителях. Делваан, местный кузнец, уже состарился, здоровье стало подводить его все чаще, и потому ему потребовался помощник.<br/>
По деревне быстро разнеслась весть о том, что вскоре прибудет внучатый племянник прославленного мастера, чтобы помогать тому в нелегком ремесле и перенять заботу о кузнице и местных жителях, когда старый Делваан отойдет в мир иной. Рунаану не было до этого ни малейшего дела: подобная практика отнюдь не нова в небольшой деревушке. То, что в Серебряную Рощу заявится какой-то неуклюжий подмастерье, и то, что он будет жить с одряхлевшим оружейником, парню было в равной степени безразлично.<br/>
Но все резко изменилось, стоило долгожданному племяннику приехать.<br/>
В тот день Рунаан, как обычно, отдыхал от интенсивной тренировки в компании Лейна и Тиадрин. Они говорили о чем-то невероятно «важном», вроде техник метания кинжала. Позже парень так и не смог вспомнить, что именно обсуждали его друзья. Не смог вспомнить ничего, кроме того эльфа, вышедшего на небольшую поляну вслед за Элдуном, лидером ассасинов. Взгляд Рунаана равнодушно скользнул по чужаку, не отметив ничего необычного, но тут же вернулся и вновь оглядел юношу. Парень просто должен был убедиться, что это игра его воображения.<br/>
Но нет. Новоприбывший был необычайно красив. Его дивные глаза имели цвет плавленой, тягучей меди, а пушистые белые волосы почти сияли в вечных сумерках Серебряной Рощи, подстриженные небрежнее, чем большинство эльфов себе позволяло. Рунаан их уже любил. У того была прелестная, милая улыбка, немного тревожная и слегка напряженная, как весенний цветок, готовый вот-вот распуститься, чтобы явить миру свою красоту. Его руки же продолжали нервно теребить лямку кожаной сумки. Он выглядел, как светлый образ из приятного сна.<br/>
Вдруг Рунаан почувствовал, как острый локоть девушки почти болезненно ткнул его под ребра:<br/>
– Что? – раздосадовано прошипел он.<br/>
– Не глазей на незнакомцев, это неприлично и грубо, – неодобрительно поглядела на друга Тиадрин.<br/>
– Он выглядит довольно дружелюбным. Нужно подойти и познакомиться чуть позже, – добродушно заметил Лейн, по привычке накручивая на палец коротенькую косицу на виске.<br/>
Будто услышав их разговор, Элдун подозвал друзей широким жестом.<br/>
– Мне нужно, чтобы один из вас довел парня до кузницы Делваана и просто показал окрестности. Представьтесь.<br/>
– Меня зовут Тиадрин, – мягко улыбнулась эльфийка. – Добро пожаловать в Серебряную Рощу.<br/>
– Лейн, – коротко добавил ее спутник, протягивая руку. Приезжий ответил на рукопожатие с благодарностью на лице.<br/>
После этого установилось неловкое молчание. О, тени и звезды! Этот невероятный юноша все еще смотрел на него. Рунаан же застыл как кролик, угодивший в западню, не способный даже пошевелиться. Девушка снова пихнула его локтем, и только тогда парень пришел в себя.<br/>
– Р-рунаан, – пробормотал он, запинаясь.<br/>
Паренек улыбнулся так ярко, что мог бы начать светиться изнутри.<br/>
– Я Этари. Приятно познакомиться со всеми вами.<br/>
Этари. Рунаан невольно запомнил то, как тот сказал это, то, как легко слоги словно скатились с языка.<br/>
Элдун бросил на него взгляд, в котором без труда угадывалось любопытство.<br/>
– Рунаан, ты отведешь его к Делваану.<br/>
Парень ощутил почти непреодолимое желание закричать. Желание убежать далеко-далеко и спрятаться, чтобы никто не нашел. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Этари перестал быть таким дружелюбным. Но как он сможет назвать себя лучшим ассасином, если ослушается приказа?<br/>
– Да, сэр.<br/>
Он ужасающе неловко улыбнулся Этари, который в ответ лишь невинно кивнул, и почти промаршировал по направлению к кузнице, ведя за собой прибывшего.<br/>
– Почему Рунаан вел себя как идиот? Это было и правда смущающе, – услышал он вопрос Тиадрин, уже удаляясь на достаточное расстояние. Этари прикладывал все усилия, чтобы поспевать за пружинистым шагом провожатого, но тут Лейн издал уклончивый, весьма неоднозначный звук, и Рунаан зашагал еще быстрее.<br/>
– Как насчет немного замедлиться? – предложил Этари, слегка заполошно посмеиваясь. – Не все здесь тренируются, чтобы стать ассасинами, знаешь ли.<br/>
– Верно. Приношу свои извинения, – до крайности сухо произнес Рунаан, стараясь скрыть свою сконфуженность, и почти насильно заставил себя снизить темп.<br/>
– Что это за место? – спросил подмастерье кузнеца через некоторое время, чтобы нарушить болезненно неловкую тишину.<br/>
– Ресторан. Там готовят еду. Десерт из лунных ягод, – отчаянно пытался придумать адекватный ответ ассасин.<br/>
– Звучит неплохо. А что здесь? – юноша не терял надежды вывести молчаливого провожатого на разговор.<br/>
– Лавка целителя, – коротко бросил тот.<br/>
– А там? – сделал последнюю попытку новоприбывший.<br/>
– Главный зал деревни, – отрезал парень.<br/>
Рунаан даже не смотрел на эльфа. Он боялся, что может напортачить, и все пойдет наперекосяк. Прямо как в тот раз, когда он грохнулся на главной площади деревни, запнувшись о собственную ногу. Наконец, Этари перестал задавать вопросы и погрузился в огорченное молчание.<br/>
После пяти самых неловких и странных минут пути в его жизни они все же подошли к подножию холма, на вершине которого жил Делваан.<br/>
– Иди по тропе, и ты выйдешь к кузнице, – с великим трудом проговорил Рунаан, неистово буравя взглядом землю.<br/>
Этари улыбнулся ему одной из своих ослепляющих улыбок.<br/>
– Спасибо тебе большое, что показал мне дорогу, Рунаан. Я очень ценю это.<br/>
Худшим во всей этой ситуации было то, что в словах юноши не было ни капли сарказма. Он говорил это искренне, от самого сердца. Парень почувствовал, как его щеки начинают гореть.<br/>
– Пока-я-должен-идти, – на одном дыхании выпалил Рунаан, разворачиваясь и убегая в панике.<br/>
– Серебряная Роща такая забавная, – прокомментировал Этари, смотря ему вслед.<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
На дневной тренировке Рунаан, к вящему разочарованию Элдуна, показывает намного худшие результаты, нежели чем обычно. Ему так и не удалось попасть в цель за все время, отведенное под улучшение навыков стрельбы из лука, а в боях без оружия он проиграл Лейну, который, откровенно говоря, никогда не блистал успехами в этой области. Пристыженный и униженный, Рунаан недовольно хмурился как на протяжении всей тренировки, так и по дороге в деревню на ужин, поэтому лишь Тиадрин и Лейн не побоялись заговорить с ним, несмотря на свирепое выражение, застывшее на его лице.<br/>
– Так какой этот приезжий паренек? – спросил Лейн, одновременно с этим отрывая пальцами маленький кусочек хлеба. Девушка усмехнулась, открывая рот, и парень с азартом подкинул его, наблюдая, как он попадает точно в середину между двумя ровными рядами зубов. Кидание едой было любимой игрой этой парочки, и Рунаан просто не хотел тратить свое время, чтобы доказывать им, насколько это незрело и глупо. Даже если иногда и сам участвовал.<br/>
– С ним все в порядке, – раздраженно выдал парень.<br/>
– Отличный ответ, – саркастично прокомментировала Тиадрин, стараясь прожевать кусочек хлеба. – Какой он? Забавный? Раздражающий? Раздражительный? Давно потерянный кузен короля-дракона?<br/>
– Нечего рассказывать, – насупился Рунаан, отказываясь смотреть на обоих своих друзей. – Он обычный эльф.<br/>
– Ты скучный, – с огорченным видом заявила эльфийка.<br/>
– Какая тебе разница? Он кажется милым. Бестолково милым. Это, черт возьми, просто смехотворно. Он раздражающе милый. Это наиболее точное описание. Вопрос закрыт, – бессвязно заговорил Рунаан.<br/>
Будучи припертым к стенке, он пытался сделать вид, будто объект обсуждения ему абсолютно безразличен, а дальнейшие расспросы начисто лишены смысла. Ведь только в таком случае девушка перестала бы докучать другу. Для подобного поведения не было других причин. Совершенно точно.<br/>
– Ой ли? Он кажется бестолково милым? Раздражающе милым? – Тиадрин и Лейн словно по команде повернулись друг к другу и сощурились с лукавыми улыбками, которые он так ненавидел. – И долго ты это обдумывал, дорогой Рунаан?<br/>
Парень поднял свою тарелку, вставая с лавки, и отсел подальше от друзей.<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
Рунаану просто нужно было пережить эту глупую влюбленность. И в какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что он смог. За следующие две недели он вымел из своей головы все мысли об Этари и сфокусировался исключительно на тренировках. Он полностью игнорировал юношу, встречая его в деревне, и абсолютно точно не думал о том, как сильно ему бы хотелось немного растрепать и без того вечно беспорядочные волосы дружелюбного подмастерья, как его очаровательная улыбка своим сиянием, словно по волшебству, освещает все вокруг. О том, как его метки сочетались с полумраком сумрачной деревни, и о том, как нотки его звучного голоса угадывались в журчании ручья.<br/>
По крайней мере, днем парень с этим справлялся. Ночью же, когда ему, как и любому другому нормальному эльфу, стоило бы спать, он не мог перестать гадать, каково было бы держать Этари за руку, танцевать вместе на площади, заставлять его смеяться по утрам.<br/>
Но во всем были свои плюсы: за эти две недели Рунаан показал настолько хорошие результаты, что Элдун выдал ему задание по разведке, предназначенное для самостоятельных ассасинов, окончивших обучение. Оно не предполагало ничего особенно опасного, всего лишь краткий патруль около соседней деревни, жители которой жаловались на набеги бандитов.<br/>
В конце концов, им удалось схватить несколько незадачливых хулиганов, и, пока группа возвращалась в Серебряную Рощу, отпуская шуточки в их сторону, кое-что привлекло внимание парня. Это были несколько росших неподалеку друг от друга тенецветов, цветов, что распускались только по ночам. Растение считалось одним из наиболее примечательных подарков между влюбленными.<br/>
Рунаан тут же подумал об Этари. О том, что его нежная улыбка сверкает в непроглядной темени прямо как изящный бутон тенецвета в полночь. Ассасину тут же представилась картина: вот стоит юноша, осторожно сжимая тонкий стебелек заветного цветка, и лицо его мягко освещено неярким, но таким теплым свечением светло-голубых лепестков.<br/>
Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он свернул с тропы и сорвал один из нужных цветков, так тихо и скрытно, как только мог, тут же пряча растение в полах одежды. Беззвучно догнать ушедших вперед товарищей ему не составило никакого труда.<br/>
По пути в родную деревню парень не мог перестать думать о том, что собирался сделать. Он хотел, чтобы цветок оказался у очаровательного подмастерья, но… не мог просто взять и подарить тенецвет напрямую. Юноша счел бы такой жест признанием в нежных чувствах.<br/>
Конечно, именно это и имел в виду Рунаан, но Этари просто поднял бы его на смех. Да над ним будут потешатся все друзья, включая Лейна и Тиадрин. Глупый и неловкий Рунаан надолго станет объектом колких и обидных насмешек всей Серебряной Рощи. Форменная катастрофа. Нет, он ни за что не сможет открыто подарить этот цветок.<br/>
Значит, дар должен быть анонимным. Он должен положить хрупкое растение там, где его сможет увидеть только Этари. В конце концов, парень остановился на идее оставить тенецвет на рабочем столе юноши в кузнице Делваана ночью, когда все уже будут спать. Он войдет в хижину и выйдет из нее незамеченным.<br/>
Как только темнота опустилась на маленькую деревушку, Рунаан тихонько сполз с двухъярусной кровати, нижнюю часть которой занимал Лейн, и произнес короткое заклинание, становясь почти невидимым под мягким светом Луны. Он неслышно, как подобает обученному ассасину, прокрался к подножию холма, на вершине которого стояла хижина старого кузнеца. Забравшись наверх по толстым корням деревьев, оплетавшим не слишком покатый склон, парень приоткрыл дверь, придерживая ее, чтобы не скрипела, и пробрался внутрь, тихий, как тень.<br/>
Сориентироваться в темноте просторной кузницы было несложно: помещение было знакомо ему достаточно хорошо, ведь он был здесь частым гостем. Но все же оно немного изменилось с приездом племянника Делваана: позади комнаты появился стол поменьше того, за которым работал мастер. Он-то, должно быть, и принадлежал Этари. Стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, чтобы не разбудить хозяев, спавших этажом выше, Рунаан прокрался к дубовому столу.<br/>
Он был завален разного рода рисунками, заковыристыми чертежами, странными каракулями и начирканными промежду делом заметками вперемешку с записями о незаконченных проектах. Парень не мог не восхититься мастерством молодого человека, как и другие жители деревни. Этари уже сейчас, в таком юном возрасте, был хорош в своем деле. Похоже, он унаследовал талант своего родственника и его ждало большое будущее. Рунаан вдруг почувствовал внезапное желание заглянуть в эти записи, но все же остановил себя: они были слишком личными. Вместо этого он подошел и положил изящный тенецвет на центр стола. Цветок уже начинал светиться, что обозначало наступление полуночи. Рунаан, конечно, не сможет увидеть, как Этари найдет растение, какие чувства отразятся на его выразительном лице, но и этого будет достаточно, чтобы юноша понял, что обозначает ночной дар.<br/>
На следующее утро парень поднялся с кровати чуть позже, чем обычно, уставший после маленького приключения. Но, добравшись до тренировочной поляны, он вдруг увидел, что его товарищи собрались вокруг немного смущенного Этари.<br/>
Они знают. Сердце Рунаана неровно забилась.<br/>
– Что здесь происходит? – он заставил себя подойти к ним.<br/>
– Ты разве не слышал? У Этари появился тайный поклонник! – Лейн выглядел невероятно взволнованным.<br/>
– Что? – ассасин почти выпустил облегченный вздох, вовремя себя одернув. Никто не узнал.<br/>
Эльфы посторонились, и из толпы показался Этари, державший немного увядший цветок тенецвета в руках.<br/>
– Я нашел это на своем рабочем столе с утра, – проговорил он застенчиво. – Кто-то оставил его там прошлой ночью.<br/>
– Интересно, кто именно! – воскликнул другой парень, Гленвиг.<br/>
Этари же выглядел просто очаровательно, радостно улыбаясь своим мыслям и разглядывая цветок с легким смятением. Рунаан почувствовал, как щеки вновь начинают розоветь.<br/>
– Его могло принести порывом ветра, – заметил он в панике.<br/>
Тиадрин лишь закатила глаза:<br/>
– Кузница построена на холме, гений. В ней нет окон. Не будь кайфоломом, чувак! – она повернулась к юноше с проказливой ухмылкой. – Мы обязаны узнать, кто это был.<br/>
Громкие звуки сирены в голове Рунаана подняли тревогу. Он был лучшим по физическим показателям, но обогнать подругу в умении приходить к верному ответу при помощи логики ему не удалось. Ей не составит особого труда разобраться в произошедшем, если она того захочет, и тогда все пойдет по описанному сценарию.<br/>
Но Этари на такое громкое заявление ответил легкой улыбкой:<br/>
– Кто бы то ни был, он, должно быть, не хочет быть узнанным, если подарил этот цветок анонимно. Поэтому я не буду и пытаться выяснить, кто это. Я лишь хочу дать знать, что ценю его внимание.<br/>
«Кажется, он святой». С этой мыслью Рунаан ощутил, что только сильнее погряз в яме под названием «Дурацкая влюбленность в подмастерье кузнеца». Этари был не просто красивым и добрым: он умел понимать окружающих даже без намеков. Ассасин почувствовал, что в его душе расцветает что-то очень теплое и светлое.<br/>
Он ценит его внимание. Самый прекрасный эльф в Серебряной Роще оценил его подарок.<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
Вскоре после этого, подобные ритуалы стали привычкой. Рунаан находил что-то милое – симпатичный камень, цветок или еще какую безделушку – и оставлял это на рабочем столе юноши по ночам, а к утру деревушка полнилась слухами, и каждый старался угадать, кем же является таинственный гость. Вернее, почти каждый. Рунаан никогда не присоединялся к обсуждениям, со стороны наблюдая за тем, как Этари, преисполненный радости и благодарности, показывает остальным свою все увеличивающуюся коллекцию. Окружающие же считали, что Рунаана это, как обычно, не волновало.<br/>
Однажды, ассасин нашел настоящий сапфир во время разведывательной миссии под руководством Элдуна. Он, должно быть, выпал из кармана у какого-нибудь рассеянного путешественника. Пока никто не увидел, парень подобрал драгоценный камень и положил его на стол юноши в кузнице. Это происшествие подняло в тихой деревушке такой шум и гам, что обсуждение его коснулось почти каждого жителя. Любой молодой эльф мог оказаться тайным поклонником, ведь Этари был дружен почти со всеми. Однако, Рунаан тут же был вычеркнут из списка «подозреваемых».<br/>
– Он слишком сдержанный и серьезный, чтобы сделать что-то настолько романтичное, – заметил кто-то в толпе, подумав, вероятно, что парень не слышит.<br/>
Рунаан должен был почувствовать себя оскорбленным, но этого не произошло. А через пару дней Этари объявил, что вставил сапфир в недавно созданное им ожерелье, которое теперь красовалось на его шее.<br/>
– Чтобы показать ему, что я действительно благодарен за эти прекрасные подарки, – пояснил он шумной толпе, что еженедельно теперь собиралась у кузницы, чтобы узнать о новых полуночных дарах. – Может быть, однажды я смогу передать это ожерелье тому эльфу.<br/>
В тот момент Рунаан так отчаянно захотел во всем признаться. Он представил ослепляюще широкую улыбку юноши, то, как наклонит голову вперед с робкой улыбкой, чтобы Этари смог застегнуть украшение у него на шее. Однако, страх тут же прогнал эти мысли. Юноша наверняка разочаруется, если узнает, что все это время тайным поклонником был Рунаан. Он, скорее всего, пожелал бы, чтобы им оказался кто-то милый и добросердечный, как Лейн, или открытый и веселый, как Тиадрин. Не скучный, высокомерный и напряженный Рунаан.<br/>
Но никто не запрещал ему мечтать об этом, представляя различные сценарии по ночам и улыбаясь своим мыслям.<br/>
Когда пришла зима, Этари свалился с самой обыкновенной простудой и надсадно кашлял в кулак еще пару недель. Именно так эта идея пришла к Рунаану. В библиотеке Серебряной Рощи он откопал старый свиток и твердо решил научиться вязать. Его пальцы были, конечно, не такими ловкими, как у юноши, и он в жизни не делал ничего подобного, но в этой маленькой деревеньке нельзя было найти более упрямого эльфа. Если уж он решил что-то сделать, то он сделает это несмотря ни на что.<br/>
Ему пришлось потратить один из свободных дней на путь до другой деревни – он приврал, что забыл нечто важное в местной таверне – и купить несколько мотков дорогой мягкой пурпурной шерсти. Короткое путешествие существенно уменьшило общую сумму его сбережений, ведь хороший товар не может быть дешевым, но Рунаана это мало волновало. Первые его творения были донельзя кривыми и уродливыми, и он безжалостно бросил их в огонь, чтобы замести следы. Но через некоторое время у парня все же получился более-менее нормальный шарф того глубокого пурпурного цвета, который будет выгодно сочетаться с метками на лице Этари и оттенять теплоту его взгляда.<br/>
Той ночью он тихо подкрался к кузнице и вдруг заметил, что в ней все еще кто-то работал, а в горниле танцевали языки пламени. Парень незаметно вошел, внутренне содрогаясь, но тут же понял, что причиной ночных бдений был юноша. Он уснул за своим рабочим столом с щипцами в одной руке и какой-то железной деталью в другой. Его рот был слегка приоткрыт во сне, а лицо выражало безмятежность и спокойствие.<br/>
«Конечно же он должен был уснуть здесь», – подумал Рунаан с умилением. – «Глупенький Этари».<br/>
Что могло пойти не так?<br/>
«Я просто оставлю шарф», – уговаривал себя парень. – «Он не узнает, я не дам эму подсказки».<br/>
Ассасин пробормотал короткое заклинание, становясь невидимым, и прокрался внутрь. Он подошел к столу, взглянув на дремлющего за ним эльфа. Его волосы казались невероятно мягкими. Рунаан аккуратно сложил шарф и положил подарок прямо перед лицом юноши. Немного поколебавшись, парень смахнул короткую прядь, упавшую на бровь.<br/>
Этари слегка вздрогнул. К огромному огорчению Рунаана, тот спал весьма чутко. Ассасин тут же поспешил к выходу и к тому моменту, как юноша окончательно проснулся, уже спустился с приметного холма.<br/>
– Он был здесь, и ты его не видел? – разочарованно прозвучал голос Тиадрин с полянки на следующий день. Девушка раздраженно прорычала. – Этари!<br/>
Тот слегка смущенно рассмеялся, заматываясь в свой новый пурпурный шарф.<br/>
– Я ведь спал! – он мечтательно улыбнулся. – Это самый лучший его подарок.<br/>
– Как же жаль, что ты не знаешь от кого он, – иронично заметила подруга.<br/>
Гленвиг, ликуя, хлопнул в ладоши:<br/>
– Становится все интереснее!<br/>
Лейн нахмурился:<br/>
– Я не знаю никого, кто умел бы вязать, – он сказал уже громче. – Кто-нибудь знает эльфов, которые умели бы вязать?<br/>
– Придурок, так они тебе и скажут!<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
Этари носил шарф, не снимая. Разумеется, если тот не лежал в стирке. Это стало чем-то вроде его визитной карточки. Все думали, что это довольно мило, а Рунаану каждый раз приходилось натягивать маску равнодушия, встречаясь взглядом с юношей, но, оставаясь в одиночестве, он позволял себе широко улыбнуться. Этари нравились его подарки.<br/>
Но все же чего-то не хватало… Подарки были неплохой идеей, но они оставались лишь частью веселого спектакля. Они не говорили о чувствах дарителя. О том, что смех юноши был прекраснее мелодии любой мелоритки, и том, насколько он добр и ласков, умен и талантлив. Об этом и о тысяче других восхитительных вещей.<br/>
«Я могу написать что-то для него. Просто подписывать не буду»<br/>
Многие эльфы были без ума от поэзии, но немногие могли написать хоть что-то дельное. Рунаан не входил в это число избранных, но, как и с любой трудностью, на помощь приходили упрямство и усердие. Он взял в библиотеке огромный ворох сочинений и свитков о поэзии и со всей ответственностью взялся за их изучение. Он потратил часы, размышляя, как выразить свои чувства на бумаге так, чтобы они звучали понятно и красиво одновременно. Как того заслуживает Этари. Парень набросал несколько строф, но тут же отбросил лист пергамента, разочарованный неудачей. Писать приходилось по ночам при свете свечи тихо, как мышь.<br/>
Но со временем старание принесло свои плоды, и поэма начала приобретать оформленный вид. Конечно, она не была идеальна, но в ней отражались все переживания влюбленного ассасина, а это само по себе много значило. Подумать только, Этари узнает о его чувствах. О том, что для него это не просто игра кошки с мышкой, в которой один беспрестанно избегает другого. Парень даже немного гордился тем, что смог сделать это.<br/>
В ту ночь, когда он закончит поэму, Рунаан, как обычно, отправился к кузнице, что оставить свой дар. Уже ставшим почти родным путем он забрался на холм и вошел в хижину.<br/>
Парень был одним из лучших ассасинов среди все эльфов лунной тени, но Элдун не уставал напоминать ему о губительной для представителя его ремесла привычке – быть слишком самоуверенным в обычной жизни.<br/>
Прямо у входа лежала какая-то деталь, вероятно, для нового проекта. Именно ее Рунаан, потеряв бдительность, и не заметил. Нога зацепилась за широкий край детали, и он неуклюже свалился на пол, издавая такой грохот, какой вряд ли смог бы произвести даже каменный гигант. Непростительная ошибка для ассасина. Попытавшись встать, Рунаан почувствовал резкую боль: он растянул лодыжку.<br/>
О, тени и звезды!<br/>
С верхнего этажа тут же послышался оглушительный, как раскаты грома, топот. «Меня поймали», – пронеслось в голове у парня.<br/>
Делваан первым спустился в кузницу. Он увидел кого-то, корчащегося от боли в темноте, и прогрохотал:<br/>
– Вор! В кузнице вор!<br/>
– Подожди, дядя, все не так! – поспешил остудить пыл своего родича юноша. – Это всего лишь Рунаан! Из деревни!<br/>
Старый кузнец, наконец, успокоившись, теперь узнал нежданного гостя:<br/>
– Что, во имя Зедии, ты делаешь в моей кузнице посреди ночи, парень?<br/>
Тот не знал, что сказать. Он просто замер, как кролик, загнанный в угол. В каком-то смысле так и произошло. Но благословите Этари все существующие и не очень боги.<br/>
– Он… Одолжил мои щипцы сегодня, дядя, – проговорил юноша, сплетая паутину лжи прямо на ходу. Это могло значить только одно. – Ему нужно было починить стрелы для лука, и я попросил вернуть инструмент как можно скорее, – Этари немного нервно рассмеялся. – Кажется, он понял это буквально.<br/>
– А, понятно, – протянул Делваан. – Что ж, ничего особого не случилось. Но в следующий раз лучше постучи в дверь, ладно, Рунаан? Или просто подожди до утра, – его взгляд зацепился за лодыжку парня, которая уже начинала отекать. – У тебя все в порядке?<br/>
– Просто растяжение, – ответил тот, наконец подавая голос. Он заставил себя встать на ноги, слегка вздрагивая от боли. – Все нормально.<br/>
– Я провожу тебя до подножия холма, – предложил Этари, делая шаг вперед. О, нет. – Я скоро вернусь, дядя.<br/>
– Конечно, иди, – согласился кузнец, поднимаясь наверх.<br/>
– Извини еще раз, Делваан, – пробормотал ассасин пока юноша подошел поближе, чтобы поддержать его под локоть. Даже это легкое прикосновение опаляло кожу Рунаана огнем.<br/>
Они вышли из кузницы и спустились вниз в неловком молчании. Наконец, Этари заговорил:<br/>
– Это ты был тайным поклонником, да? – задал он вопрос.<br/>
Лицо Рунаана пылало так сильно, что он с легкостью мог бы сойти за эльфа солнечного огня. Парень заторможено кивнул, избегая визуального контакта.<br/>
Они продолжили идти в тишине, а ассасин продолжал неловко хромать. Щеки Этари окрасились ярким оттенком багрянца.<br/>
– Извини меня, – выдавил Рунаан, полный стыда и унижения.<br/>
– За что ты просишь прощения? – повернулся к нему юноша, вновь сверкая ослепляюще широкой улыбкой. – Мне понравились твои подарки. Они были милыми и выражали твою заботу. Они поднимали мне настроение всю эту неделю.<br/>
Парень не отвечал. Он лишь смотрел в сторону, не находя в себе смелости встретиться взглядами с возлюбленным.<br/>
– Моим любимым из них стал шарф, – продолжил тот. – Ты сам его связал, да?<br/>
Рунаан снова кивнул.<br/>
– А где ты научился вязать? – поинтересовался Этари.<br/>
– Библиотека, – односложно ответил ассасин.<br/>
Юноша засмеялся:<br/>
– Ну конечно, как я не догадался, – он заправил за ухо одну из прядей. Ту самую, что парень откинул с брови спящего эльфа, когда принес шарф. – Честно говоря, поначалу я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь.<br/>
– Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти, – тихо проговорил Рунаан.<br/>
– Теперь я это знаю, – поддразнил его Этари. – Ты просто постоянно… игнорировал и избегал меня. И я подумал, что сделал что-то не так, – его глаза были полны теплоты. – Я должен был понять, что это ты, Рунаан.<br/>
Даже сейчас ассасину нравилось, как юноша произносил его имя. Но он все же не осмелился поднять глаз.<br/>
– Что же ты хотел подарить на этот раз? – поинтересовался Этари.<br/>
Его молчаливый собеседник остановился, перекатываясь на пятки:<br/>
– Забудь. Полная глупость, – теперь он просто не мог показать этому чудесному эльфу свою дурацкую и нескладную поэму.<br/>
– Нет, наверняка нет. Пожалуйста, Рунаан, – возразил с легкой улыбкой юноша.<br/>
Тот продолжал смотреть на землю под ногами, не реагируя на слова эльфа.<br/>
– Я приму это за отрицательный ответ, – вздохнул Этари. – Все в порядке, ты не должен отдавать его мне, если не хочешь.<br/>
Не уловить разочарование в его голосе было практически невозможно. Одним стремительным движением парень зарылся в глубокую сумку, доставая из недр туго скатанную в трубочку поэму, и сунул ее в руки юноши. Тот издал удивленное восклицание.<br/>
– Мы никогда не заговорим об этом снова! – почти проревел Рунаан с горящим от смущения лицом и, развернувшись, припустил бегом, оставив Этари в замешательстве у подножия холма.<br/>
Тот, понаблюдав за убегающим парнем, развернул свиток и начал читать поэму, чувствуя, что с каждой строчкой тепло в его груди распространяется по всему телу. Ему никогда раньше не посвящали любовных поэм. Этари осторожно свернул хрупкий пергамент и сложил его в нагрудный карман, поближе к сердцу.<br/>
– Глупенький ассасин, – по-доброму усмехнулся он, ни к кому, в сущности, не обращаясь. – Ты был так занят своей паникой, что и не мог предположить, что твои чувства взаимны.<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
<i>Я не видел лица, похожего на твое.</i><br/>
<i>Оно – любовь меж нами.</i><br/>
<i>В глазах твоих Луны свет и Солнца тепло.</i><br/>
<i>А улыбка сияет звезд лучами.</i></p><p><i>Я не слышал голоса, похожего на твой.</i><br/>
<i>С ним не сравнится ни одна мелодия.</i><br/>
<i>Он – легкий порыв ветра меж листвой.</i><br/>
<i>Он – переливистая соловья рапсодия.</i></p><p><i>Я не встречал похожих на тебя.</i><br/>
<i>Кого-то, кто украл бы мое сердце.</i><br/>
<i>И к небесам возносится мольба</i><br/>
<i>Еще хоть раз твоим присутствуем согреться.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания автора:<br/>Бедный Рунаан. Если бы ты только не был таким дурачком. После этого он не мог спокойно смотреть в глаза Этари еще месяц. Перед тем, как они официально стали парой, прошло еще несколько лет, но Этари всегда знал о чувствах Рунаана и дал ему достаточно времени, чтобы открыться. И даже после свадьбы Этари не перестал поддразнивать мужа насчет этой истории о тайном поклоннике.<br/>Похоже, что Рейла унаследовала эту часть характера Рунаана. Обоим необходим толчок и экстремальная ситуация для признания.</p><p>Примечания переводчика:<br/>Эти ребятки не отпускают меня, ничего не могу с этим поделать)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>